Mikan Shiratama/Role
Season 2 Episode 39 (Season 2 Episode 1) *Mikan debuts at the end of episode 39. Laala and co. come across her as they're talking about the Dream Theatre. Arriving for the second tour late, and accompanied by Aroma, the strange duo leave a strong impression on the girls, noted to be cute by Laala. Shion excitedly remarks that they're a sign that there are plenty more rivals in PriPara. Episode 40 (Season 2 Episode 2) *Mikan is first seen while Aroma is eavesdropping on Miss Neko's fortune-telling session, cluelessly eating a bun. Later, as Aroma announces her intentions to break up SoLaMi Smile and Dressing Pafe, Mikan cheers and follows her. While Aroma intimidates Laala, Mikan translates her words, and also tells Laala to join in her own way. After getting a pink Cyalum Charm and ranking up, she looks up at Laala and motions for her. Episode 41 (Season 2 Episode 3) *After Laala declines joining Aromageddon, she mixes up the word and says Harumakidon (which is a type of soup.) Mikan wistfully states that it sounds delicious. The next day, while Aroma summons her 'familiar', Mikan stands by her. That evening, while Mirei gets a call from Laala after losing the present from her, Mikan tells Mirei that she should tell Laala the truth about what happened. Aroma then gives her a meat bun as Mirei panics and runs off, which she scarfs down. While Mirei finally catches up to her present the next day, it's revealed that a frog was placed in the box by Aroma. Mikan begins to chastise Aroma, only to be distracted by another meat bun that Aroma hands her. After the successful live, while Aroma consults her Book of Darkness, she declares that she will try the pizza bun next. Episode 42 (Season 2 Episode 4) *Mikan is seen sitting with Aroma and Miss Neko at a cafe while watching a performance by themselves. After their viewing, SoLaMi Smile's performance is shown afterwards, to which she comments that they fit perfectly together. Later, while Sophie is sadly pondering over whether to go with her father or not, Mikan tells her that she should go with him since he worked so hard for her. In the end, when she is shown again at the cafe, she obliviously devours more food while Aroma furiously declares her next prophecy to break up the team. Episode 43 (Season 2 Episode 5) *Mikan is first seen in this episode doing cartwheels while Aroma plans out their strategy against the other girls. Then, after the other competitors are running, she catches up and passes all the obstacles with ease - from physical activities, to eating, and takes first place by a long shot. However, she messes up her winning streak when playing limbo by jumping over the stick instead of under it. For the last challenge, Aroma and Mikan are shown doing the three-foot challenge up a long slope, with Mikan working double-time to make up for her partner's lack of endurance. Near the finish line though, Aroma's strength energy gives out, and as SoLaMi Smile passes the estranged pair, Mikan smiles and wishes them luck. After SoLaMi Smile's concert, it shows Aroma and Mikan spying on Dressing Pafé from a gondola. Episode 44 (Season 2 Episode 6) *In this episode, Mikan is seen going along with Aroma's devilish antics as always, as the two girls watch Dressing Pafé from a distance. Needing motivation and sustenance to scout Shion, Mikan is handed a meat bun, which she immediately devours. While trying to convince Shion, Mikan tells her that Dorothy has already joined their team, leaving Shion feeling betrayed. Later, after Dressing Pafé's qualifying performance, Mikan is seen cheering as her friend stands irate next to her. While leaving, Mikan and Aroma run into SoLaMi smile, looking much younger, and wearing the same uniform as Laala!! Episode 45 (Season 2 Episode 7) *Mikan helps Aroma pick Laala up for school, and says that they're going to walk together. While talking, Mikan says that they've been there for a while. When Aroma's recorder runs out of batteries, Mikan replaces it and helps explain the idea behind Aromageddon. In gym class, Mikan jumps a hurdle, distracting Laala from an incoming ball, which leaves Mikan to get a ticket. After the pair bug Dressing Pafé, they perform their act and performance, which leads to them ranking up and gaining entrance to the Dream Theatre. Episode 46 (Season 2 Episode 8) Episode 47 (Season 2 Episode 9) Episode 48 (Season 2 Episode 10) Episode 49 (Season 2 Episode 11) Episode 50 (Season 2 Episode 12) Episode 51 (Season 2 Episode 13) Episode 52 (Season 2 Episode 14) Episode 53 (Season 2 Episode 15) Episode 54 (Season 2 Episode 15) Episode 55 (Season 2 Episode 16) Episode 56 (Season 2 Episode 17) Episode 57 (Season 2 Episode 18) Episode 58 (Season 2 Episode 19) Episode 59 (Season 2 Episode 20) Episode 60 (Season 2 Episode 21) Episode 61 (Season 2 Episode 22) Episode 62 (Season 2 Episode 23) Episode 63 (Season 2 Episode 24) Episode 64 (Season 2 Episode 25) Episode 65 (Season 2 Episode 26) Episode 66 (Season 2 Episode 27) Episode 67 (Season 2 Episode 28) Episode 68 (Season 2 Episode 29) Episode 69 (Season 2 Episode 30) Episode 70 (Season 2 Episode 31) Episode 71 (Season 2 Episode 32) Episode 72] (Season 2 Episode 33) Episode 73 (Season 2 Episode 34) Episode 74 (Season 2 Episode 35) Episode 75 (Season 2 Episode 36) Episode 76 (Season 2 Episode 37) Episode 77 (Season 2 Episode 38) Episode 78 (Season 2 Episode 39) Episode 79 (Season 2 Episode 40) Episode 80 (Season 2 Episode 41) Episode 81 (Season 2 Episode 42) Episode 82 (Season 2 Episode 43) Episode 83 (Season 2 Episode 44) Episode 84 (Season 2 Episode 45) Episode 85 (Season 2 Episode 46) Episode 86 (Season 2 Episode 47) Episode 87 (Season 2 Episode 48) Episode 88 (Season 2 Episode 49) Episode 89 (Season 2 Episode 50) Season 3 Episode 90 (Season 3 Episode 1) Episode 91 (Season 3 Episode 2) Episode 92 (Season 3 Episode 3) Episode 93 (Season 3 Episode 4) Episode 94 (Season 3 Episode 5) Episode 95 (Season 3 Episode 6) Episode 96 (Season 3 Episode 7) Episode 97 (Season 3 Episode 8) Episode 98 (Season 3 Episode 9) Episode 99 (Season 3 Episode 10) Episode 100 (Season 3 Episode 11) Episode 101 (Season 3 Episode 12) Episode 102 (Season 3 Episode 13) Episode 103 (Season 3 Episode 14) Episode 104 (Season 3 Episode 15) Episode 105 (Season 3 Episode 16) Episode 106 (Season 3 Episode 17) Category:Character's role Category:Anime Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3